


Sleeping on the Sidewalk outtakes

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Sleeping on the Sidewalk [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: These are all the prompts, notes and pieces of sleeping on the sidewalk that didn’t make the fanfic. But they’re still adorable. For those who want to actually read the fic, please do. This contains ‘spoilers’.





	Sleeping on the Sidewalk outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are thirsty for some more sleeping on the Sidewalk Maylor

((SUPPOSED TO BE CHAPTER ONE)) 

In the early days, the Queen members don't have much money.

They're very careful with their instruments. Tactic with their spendings. And they have to become creative to save money.

Freddie and Roger have their own small amateur market where they sell second hand clothing. It's not a very stable income, but it keeps their heads above water. 

In the meantime Roger is studying for his biology degree to please his parents and to have a career to fall back on if Queen fails to succeed.

Brian is working on his PhD in astrophysics, while trying to convince his parents music is a decent career path despite his degree. They want him to have a stable income, because he is bent over with student loans. 

John still thinks Queen is a temporary gig for fun. In the back of his mind he is still planning to get a job within the electrical engineering business. All while still working on his masters degree.

Temporary gig or not, the band members are a close knitted bunch. They are constantly hanging out together and have sleepovers to make music until midnight. Despite the 8 AM classes John and Brian attend. 

Roger and Freddie's lease for their shared apartment is running out in October. So Roger comes with a splendid idea. "We should get an apartment together! All of us that is." 

And well, splitting up living costs will relieve some financial strain off Brians shoulders. 

Roger would have enough space to set up his drums. 

John thinks it would be nice to live off campus with people he can actually tolerate. 

And Freddie is very relieved to stop being Rogers roommate. For reasons Brian is soon to find out.

By October the band finds a decent enough apartment close to their respective Universities. Close to the market where Roger and Freddie are running their business . And two tube stations away from the pub they play at every Saturday.

It's a small and smelly apartment. But bigger than any of the places the boys lived before. It's a two bedroom, one bathroom. The water runs cold very quickly, but the acoustics are remarkable. They don't have much natural light, but the living room and kitchen aren't too small. 

Roger can set up his drums, Freddie has space for his piano in the living room. Brians grandmother gifts him a bed almost big enough for two people. And John has the decent sized bathtub he silently prayed for.

It's expensive, but affordable split in fours. 

The only thing left to do is deciding who will be sleeping where. Two bedrooms and four Queens.

"I won't ever share a room with you again." Freddie tilts his chin at Roger as he says it. His eyes narrow at the gruesome memories. "I absolutely refuse to."

Brian almost fears that they'll break out into a fight before they even have all the boxes unpacked in their new apartment. 

But Roger just chuckles and puts down the last box he'd carried up the stairs. He leans against the kitchen counter next to Brian. Their backs and legs ache from their hard work. "Well that's your loss, Fred." 

They have been carrying boxes all afternoon since they'd gotten the keys from the landlord. 

John couldn't help because he has a small test tomorrow morning. He sat on the carpeted floor cross-legged, until the couch is fully put together. 

Within 30 minutes of getting furniture and boxes Freddie had decided that walking up and down three flights of stairs was absolutely too much exercise for him. He stopped helping immediately and poured himself a glass of inexpensive boxed wine. 

Which left only Roger and Brian to lift their belongings from Johns fathers truck into their new apartment. 

It's a small living room for four people. The carton boxes and unpacked furniture swallow up all the space. With Freddie perched on a halfway put together chair and John relaxed on their soft (ugly) brown carpet, Brian is nagged to grab his camera to capture the moment.

If only he knew in which box his mum had put it. 

"Besides, it's bold of you assume that I want to share a bedroom with you again." Roger purses his lips to sound more irritated. "Because I don't, you know." 

If Brian didn't know him any better he would have thought Roger was annoyed, but Brian knows that Roger doesn't take offense quickly. Especially not with Freddie. 

The two of them have a connection nobody quite understands. It bloomed since they had shared an apartment and started their small business. If Brian wasn't a grown man he would have said he might be a bit jealous. But he isn't.

Really...

"I mean it. I put up with it for too long." Freddie puts his foot down and sounds alarmingly serious. "I'll take Brian or Deacy instead." 

Roger rolls his eyes and shrugs. "Fine with me. I don't care with whom I share a room. As long as I can set my drums up and get 7 hours of undisturbed sleep." 

"It's not your sleep I'm concerned about." Freddie retorts. 

John looks up from his course work and barely spares them a glance when he says, "I'll share a room with Freddie. I don't even want to find out what makes Roger so terrible. Sorry Bri." 

"Fine!" Roger suddenly grabs Brian and slings an arm around him. 

They're both smelly and sweaty from their work, but he presses their bodies together despite that. "You two are fucking boring anyways. Brian is much more- eh... Fun."

Brian leans into the touch more than he is proud of. He blames it on exhaustion rather than anything more suggestive. 

"Brian is glad to share a room with me." Roger looks up at Brian with a prompting expression. "Right?"

Honestly, Brian is rather thrilled and flattered by Rogers enthusiasm. So much that he needs to contain it rather than fake it. "Of course I am. It can't be that bad, right?"

Right?

Freddie snorts into his glass. "Oh Darling, you'll see." 

Later on, Brian wishes his major crush hadn't kept him from seeing the clear warning shots the universe (and Freddie) had given him for Rogers nightly habits.

 

{{{2:51 PM}}}

 

The two heavy locks on the door should have been a major red flag for Brian. 

"Uh, is that really necessary?"

Roger turns around to look at Brian, with the screwdriver still clutched in his left hand. 

He has the nerve to make a face. 

"I obviously wouldn't have gone through the trouble of installing a lock if it wasn't necessary." Duh, goes unsaid. 

Brian had been too busy tuning his guitar to notice Roger started fiddling with the door. He's on his new bed, trying to get used to the firmness of the mattress while playing some new melodies. 

He would have stopped Roger if he'd known what the drummer had been up to. Now he would just be upset if Brian told him to take it all down. 

Brian shifts his weight to the side to look past Roger to their bedroom door. The old wood is decorated with a Jimmy Proof Deadbolt and a door chain.

"But why two different sets of locks?" 

"I'm a restless sleeper." Roger says as if it's common knowledge. "That's why Freddie doesn't like being my bedroom-mate." 

Coming to think of it, Brian had also seen him seal the small window in their shared bedroom as well, but Brian had assumed he had because there was a draft coming from it. The room was sort of cold, despite being so small. 

Brian puts his guitar down and gets up to inspect the locks. Roger proudly presents it to him with a toothy grin. 

"Tadaa!"

Two difficult metal locks seal their room from the living space. He rattles them to see if they give, but Roger had installed them securely. 

Brian is incredibly glad he never has to pee during the night, because he could never get these unlocked in a dazed sleepy state. But he supposes that's the purpose of it. 

Restless sleeper... Whatever that may mean. 

Either way, The locks are inconvenient, cold and a bit over excessive in Brians opinion. 

But Roger is radiating pride and practically leaning into Brian for approval. He studies Brians facial reaction to his handy work. 

"This seems like a fire hazard." Is what Brian says instead. Just to be rational and objective. 

Roger laughs as if Brian just made a joke. 

 

{{{1:26AM}}}

 

After setting up the necessities in their bedroom; bed, mattress and alarm clock, they called it a day.

Well, Brian and Roger called it a day. The only thing Freddie helped with was hanging posters and picking background music, while John needed a nap after studying all day. 

In the living room they set up the couch and one of their record players. John was fast asleep on the brown leather, they didn't want to deal with a cranky John so the others had to get comfortable on the carpet instead. 

Rogers is leaning back perched on his elbows, feet are in Brians lap, Brians legs are crossed and Freddie is leaning against the armrest of the couch. 

"I got it!" Roger grabs the rope and puts it in the lounge with a smug expression. "Miss Scarlett, in the lounge with the rope." 

"That'll be the fifth time you have said you know it. This is not a guessing game! It's to test your detective skills." Freddie argues, but grabs his card stack once more to check whether or not Roger is actually right this time. 

Brian also double checks his cards, but he already knows in fact that the crime scene cannot be the lounge, because he has that card. 

But Freddie is the first to shove his card into Rogers face. "Once more, you are wrong." 

The worn card sticks to Rogers forehead, it has an image of the rope on it. Meaning that it's not the murder weapon. 

"Fuck." Roger consoles himself by grabbing another slice of greasy pizza, even though he has been complaining about being full twice already. "I felt quite sure about that one."

"Now will stop guessing and actually get yourself a strategy?" Brian lectures him, because the game wasn't processing in a very interesting way. 

"Guessing IS a strategy!" Roger argues back with his mouth full. He looks ridiculous with the card still stuck to his forehead, it makes Brians stomach do backflips. 

Freddie shushes him, glancing towards John on the couch, softly snoring despite their loud voices  and music. 

"If we wake him up, he'll literally kill us. Not only because his sleep was disturbed, but because we are playing Cluedo without him." 

"Wouldn't want that." Brian immediately sobers up and leans forward to grab the card from Rogers forehead and puts it on the stack. 

He looks at his cards and back towards the board.

Roger raises an eyebrow at him and pokes his toe into Brians stomach. "Your turn Bri." 

"I know." He grumbles and looks back towards the board. "I think I got it though." 

Freddie groans. "Not you too." 

Brian holds back a laugh that's forced out his throat by the Rogers tickling toes. 

"Based on deduction, of course. Miss Scarlett is the murderer obviously, in the kitchen with the candlestick as murder weapon." 

Roger leans back to check his cards, but frowns when he doesn't own any of the ones Brian mentioned. 

"Fred?"

Freddie checked his own and shrugged. "We might have a winner."

Brian grabs the small envelope from the middle of the board and takes out the three cards.

Miss Scarlett, Candlestick and the kitchen. 

Freddie is leaning over his shoulder to double check, even though Brian isn't prone to cheating. 

"Brian is the winner."

"Lucky bastard." Roger yawns the words out, stretching his arms out. 

"Its got nothing to do with luck if you have a strategy." Brian comments, trying not to look down where Rogers shirt has ridden up to reveal a strip of pale skin. 

Freddie collects all their cards. "Another round?" 

It's past midnight already. When John plays along they're usually done within 20 minutes. But with just the three of them they've been going for over an hour. 

"You two can, but I'm going to sleep." Roger gets up from the carpet and stretches out once more, until his joints crack and he lets out a satisfied sigh.

Freddie grimaces at the sound, before adding, "You're such a bore. Going to bed right in the middle of the party." 

"If you would have helped unloading the truck and carrying the boxes or assembling some of the furniture you might have been tired as well." Roger says, before affectionately ruffling Freddie's hair to show that he's only playing. 

Freddie swats at his hand, before putting the Cluedo board back into the box. "This is no game for two players. Will you stay up with me, Brian dear?" 

Brian feels more drowsy than he did before winning the game. He shakes his head, his curls bounce in front of his eyes. 

"No, I'm completely exhausted." 

Freddie scoffs, grabs the box to put it away. "Our first night here and all of you are too tired to keep up with my bedtime."

Roger sticks his hands out to help Brian from the floor. Brian allows Rogers much smaller and warmer hands to pull him up. 

His joints creak too, but involuntarily. He's lived with the band for one day and he feels like he's already aged 40 years.

"Come on Bri, take me to bed." Roger winks wickedly, while dragging the guitarist towards their bedroom. 

Brian swears on his great-grandmothers grave that he doesn't blush, but if he does- nobody can tell in the dim lighting. 

"Good luck Brian!" Freddie calls after them with as much mirth in his voice as Roger had. "You'll need it."

Brian really should have known that was a red flag.

 

{{{4:32 AM}}}

 

Usually, Brian sleeps right through the night. He is a heavy sleeper and doesn't usually wake up from soft familiar noises. Like footsteps, rain or the creaking of wood.

The sound of something banging against the door was not a soothing normal homely sound. 

He slowly sits up in his bed. The cold air hits his chest uncomfortably. He's scrambling to search for his bedside lamp still half asleep.

It takes another moment for his rattled brain  before he remembers they hadn't unpacked it yet. The banging against the door hadn't stopped in the meantime. 

His eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room enough for him to look around.

Brian glances back at the door and finally notices that it's Roger standing the door. He keeps trying to walk through the door to get out. But the locks are too sturdy to give in. 

"What on earth are you doing?" 

Brian rubs his eyes to get some of the sleep out of them and scans Roger down. He's in his nightshirt and briefs. He is hunched over with sleep and clutching his blanket between his hands. 

His entire body bangs against the door once more. Followed by an incoherent grumbling of words. 

"What was that?" Brian asks in a raspy voice, because he wasn't even sure that whatever came out of Rogers mouth was even English. 

He is tired and dazed, but through all that he realizes that this isn't normal behavior (not even for Roger) and that he should be worried.

"Water... Gonna nee it" Roger adds to Brians worry with his confused and desperate voice. 

Brian pushes the covers away and shuffles over to Roger.

"Are you alright Rog?" He grabs his arm and pulls him away from the door to stop him from banging his body against it again. Which must be painful and make a few bruises by tomorrow. 

"Uh.." Roger leans forward until he can put most of his body weight against Brian. "Gon' nee sum woter." 

Brian automatically puts his arms around Roger to accept the embrace. 

"You've got water on your dresser, remember." Brian reminds him, while steering their body towards Rogers bedside. Right besides Brians. 

"Bri?" Roger hums under his breath. Sounding very far away in his own mind, while completely leaning into the embrace to the point where Brian needs to keep him from falling over. 

Brian blinks down at him in confusion, before he realizes Rogers eyes aren't even open. 

"Are you dreaming?" 

Roger doesn't answer. 

Brian leans down until they're eye to eye- if Rogers eyes had been open anyway. He is dead on his feet. 

"Sleepwalking? Really?" He yawns loudly, before helping Roger to shuffle back towards their beds. "You could have mentioned that before."

They almost trip over the blanket Roger had been dragging around. But when they make it, it's difficult to unlatch Roger from him, but as much as it pains Brian to do so. Roger shouldn't wake up wrapped around Brian. 

That would lead to uncomfortable conversation and broken heart on Brians part. 

Not worth it.

"Thirsty." 

"Yeah yeah... Water on the dresser."  

Brian finally manages to get Roger to let go of him and falls face-first onto his bed. He can't get the blanket from Rogers impressive death gip. So he walks towards their closet and throws a spare blanket over him instead. 

"Don't wake me up again." Brian mumbles while getting into his own bed. His back turned to Roger in order to concentrate on sleeping rather than distractions.

He believes he hears another incoherent sentence from Rogers side of the room. Followed by a loud thud. 

But honestly, Brian is too drowsy to actually acknowledge it. He could worry about Roger again tomorrow morning. Or afternoon.

 

{{{11:51 AM}}}

 

"What do you mean you don't remember?" 

Roger just shrugs, still sipping his tea casually. "Dunno. Just don't."

"Your entire left side is purple and bruised because of the impact." Brian is completely perplexed. 

Roger had banged his body against the door to the point where he is visibly injured and doesn't even remember doing if. 

"He never remembers. That's might even be the worst part." Freddie comments over his own tea. He looks better rested than Brian feels. "Roger is a sleepwalker. A very persistent and annoying sleepwalker at that." 

Roger grins. "I don't mind. I'm always fine the next morning when I wake up."

"That's because you always get your arse saved." Freddie turns to Brian. "He has put me through hell and back while he was asleep and I never receive any gratitude because this twit, doesn't even remember."

Roger moves swiftly and wraps Freddie in a tight unexpected hug that almost makes Freddie spill his hot tea over them both. "I'm sure my unconscious self appreciates you very much, Fred." 

"Yeah well, I appreciate Deacy as my permanent roommate. I've not slept this well and undisturbed ever since moving in with you." Freddie pats Roger on the back until he is satisfied enough to let him go. 

Brian watches with as little jealousy as he can get himself to swallow up. 

"I don't mind." 

Roger sits back into his own chair and smiles softly at Brian, looking wonderful even though his face is beaten up. "Really? Because you sound sort of bothered." 

Did he? He sort of was, but if Freddie could put up with it for months, Brian should be able to do so too. 

He likes a challenge. Especially one concerning staying close to Roger.

"I'm not bothered. Just surprised that's all. You could have warned me. I was too asleep to actually understand what was going on." 

Roger has the decency to look a little apologetic. But it's minimal. "I did say I was a restless sleeper." 

"That's a very broad term, but still not broad enough for the living nightmare you actually are." Freddie says in a dry tone without a trace of humor. 

He turns to Brian with a pitiful expression. "I love you dear, but somebody has to be Rogers roommate. I did my time."

"I am not a punishment!" Roger argues back with a frown. "Brian said he didn't mind. Which means that you, as per usual, are a drama queen." 

Freddie scoffs, but there's a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Brian hasn't seen anything yet." 

Later, Brian finds out that Freddie couldn't have been more correct.

 

(((HERE I DECIDED TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING)))

(((CLOTHING AND ARGUMENT SCENE THAT NEVER MADE THE CUT)))

 

"Stop right there!" 

Roger slowly shuffles around to look at Brian. 

"How dare you insult my clogs while you have that-" Brian frantically points at Rogers shirt. "Thing in your closet."  

Insulted, Roger clutches the purple-dotted, green, satin shirt to his chest. "My auntie bought this for me from Morocco." 

"I don't care where that thing came from. Mum bought my clogs which doesn't keep you from making fun of them all the time." 

Alarmed by the sudden sharp tones, Freddie comes into their bedroom and makes a face at the mess they've made. They're all sorting out their clothes and belongings to make some space in the cramped apartment. They want to get rid of the last carton boxes by the end of the week. If some of the boxes are gone Freddie will let his cats move in. 

The clothes will go to Roger and Freddie's store. The rest will be donated or thrown out. 

"I heard drama so I came." Freddie smiles and flops down onto Brians bed. He looks at the shirt Roger is holding and makes a face. "What the fuck is that?"

Brian snorts, but Roger isn't amused. "This is a very comfortable piece of sentimental clothing." 

"Well, hold onto it, because we could never sell that." Freddie says dryly, expecting the pillow Roger swings at his head. "Just telling the truth, darling." He sniggers while dodging the next attack, snatching the pillow from Roger and smacking his ass. 

"Ow!" 

"Payback for ruining my hair." 

 

Brian in the meantime has continued sorting through their papers and documents. Double checking everything Roger had decided to throw out, because he's already found two official documents that really shouldn't be thrown out. 

Including Rogers passport.

"Is Deacy done making dinner yet?" Roger asks while going back to sorting out his clothes and linen. They've almost created enough space in the closet for both of their clothes and bedding. "I'm starving." 

"Last time I asked he almost hit me with the ladle for being impatient." Freddie informs mournfully. "I'm bored and hungry." 

Brians eyes settle on a document Roger had tried to throw out. It's an old report card from college with Rogers name written on it. 

He glances back at his friend, who is too busy trying to fit in an old pair of skinny jeans. He wouldn't notice if Brian took a peek.

'Roger M. Taylor, class: 13B. Age: 17. Date: December 21 1966. 

English: 96% (A) Note: Paper was very well written. Would have been nice if I could place a face to the words.  
History: 100% (A) Note: Flawless performance, looking forward to physically have you in my classroom next semester.  
Mathematics: 93% (A) Note: Perhaps a 100% score if you'd show up from time to time.  
Spanish: 89% (A) Note: ¡Vengan a clase señor Taylor, por favor!  
Music: 100% (A) Note: I am very honored to be the only teacher that gets to see you every week. Do note that attendance is of importance for other subjects as well.  
Chemistry: 94% (A) Note: One of my best students, I would love to see you around more often. Have a good Christmas, greetings Mr.Harrison.  
Biology: 98% (A) Note: Highest grade in class, but lowest attendance score I have ever witnessed. Work on that.  
Physical Education: 97% (A) Note: Very good work on the football team. If you want to continue your work on the team your attendance score must increase with at least 30%.  
Physics: 91% (A) Note: If you miss one single class next semester we will arrange a meeting with your parents/guardians. 

Signed by headmaster Brown.'

"What do you have there, Bri?" Freddie asks, suddenly standing right behind him. 

Before Brian can respond, Freddie has snatched the report card from him. "Roger M Taylor..." 

Rogers head perks up the moment he hears his name. "What?"

"Your report card from college." Freddie says smugly while he scans down the paper. 

“Don’t fucking read that.” Roger instructs firmly, too caught up in trying to wiggle his ass into the pants. “It’s trash.” 

Freddie doesn’t take orders easily, so he continues skimming over it. "You weren't that bad, actually. Why throw it out?"

"I don’t even know why I still have it. Education is useless when you want to become a musician." Roger has finally given up on fitting into the skinny jeans and throws it on the heap of clothes for the store. 

“You’re getting your BSc’s at the uni.” Freddie retorts. “And apparently you aren’t as stupid as you seem to be most of the time. Mr. Straight A student.”

He throws the report into Rogers general direction, hitting the half naked drummer on the chest with it. 

Brian can’t help staring at his bare legs. 

“It’s just to please my parents. I won’t actually do anything with biology.”

Brian grabs the report from the floor and smoothens the crumbled paper out as much as he can. “You’re good at it, even with minimal effort.” 

For the first time in his life, Brian thinks he might have actually offended Roger without criticizing his music. 

“What the fuck could I actually do with biology?” 

Brian makes a face, grabbing the report card from Roger before he throws it onto the trash pile again. “That’s a bit of a waste innit. What about your student loans and all the time you spent at school?” 

Rogers tone is uncharacteristically serious and he takes a step back from the other two. “It would be a waste of my musical talents if I’d spend my days in a fucking lab or classroom.”

Freddie and Brian share a look. 

“And don’t touch my stuff.” He’s positively pissed off now, he grabs the report card from Brian and throws it in the garbage can. “Don’t get into my business like that.” 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” Freddie can barely finish his sentence, before Roger pushes past him into the kitchen.

He’s stomps past John and ignores his questioning calls, barely taking the time to shove his feet into his boots and grabbing a long coat to cover up. Then he slams the front door closed.

Brian looks at Freddie again, his heart sinking in his chest. “What did I say?”

“Uh

(((TWO SENTENCE SCRABBLE GAME THAT NEVER MADE THE CUT)))

“Fulcrum is definitely not an English word.” 

Roger scoffs at Freddie and slaps his hands away from the scrabble board before he can erase the letters.

“If it’s in the bloody dictionary, it’s an English word.” He

 

(((THE WAY TOWARDS THE STAR GAZING THAT NEVER MADE THE CUT)))

 

"Is the car supposed to swerve so much?" 

"Is shotgun supposed to back-mouth the man behind the wheel the whole way there?" Roger purses his lips unamused. "No, the roads are just slippery."

Brian has been holding onto the handle above his window to keep himself calm and from falling sideways. Roger has always been a careless driver, but on the small rural road in the freezing cold, influenced by heavy painkillers, the drive has been rather frightening.

They've been honked at, yelled at, the police had done a quick alcohol test on Roger which to their surprise came back clear, they've nearly hit a tree or swerved off the road perhaps 5 times in the past hour, and Brian is sure he’ll have a heart attack before they even make it to their destination.

"I wish I could drive." Brian mumbles, while watching the sun set in the distance. It's getting dark which is yet another obstacle for Rogers driving abilities. 

Roger yawns widely, his entire body shuddering with the impact. "Yeah, me too. Growing a bit sleepy." 

Brian glances sideways at him. The flush of Rogers cheeks and the heavy bags under his eyes are a concern. 

"Maybe we should stop here for a bit. You could take a nap." He suggests and tries with all his might to keep himself from sounding condescending. Roger doesn't react well to his 'know-it-all' tone, as the other Queen members like to call his rational voice of concern.

"No, we're almost there." Roger points at the map in Brians lap. "About half an hour left, I think before we've reached Northumberland." 

He glances sideways at Brian, and as much as Brian is in love with those blue eyes, he wishes they would focus on the road while he drives. "Will you feed me something? I need to up my energy levels."

“With my hands?” Brian asks with wide eyes. Are they at that stage in their relationship already? 

“Or your feet, whatever method you prefer.” Roger adds dryly, while cranking up the radio. He slaps his own cheek twice to shake some of the drowsiness off. “I can make it there.”

“I never said you couldn’t.” 

Roger huffs. “I can feel the negativity energy radiating off of you. It’s very distracting.” 

“My sincere apologies.” Brian mumbles, while going through the bag with food. There’s two bottles of water, a package of crisps, a wrapped bowl with strawberries and chocolate. 

“What kind of food is this?”

 

(((I REWROTE THE KISSING SCENE AND THIS WAS THE ORIGINAL)))

 

"Yes." 

Roger takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around Brians neck in one swift movement. 

He leans forward onto his tip toes and presses his cold lips against Brians. 

Brian doesn't hold back any longer and wraps his own arms around Rogers waist and closes his eyes. 

It's perfect.

Rogers lips are soft and slick. His hands are warm on Brians neck as they melt into one another.

(((MY NOTES WHILE MAKING THE FIC:)))

(First initial idea on what to write:) Au where Roger is the shittiest roommate there could possibly be.

Titles I had in mind:  
\- Sheer Heart Attack  
\- Sleeping on the Sidewalk

 

((First summary I made:))

In which Queen is a newly created band and the group is struggling to make ends meet. Together they rent a two bedroom apartment. 

Freddie and Roger used to live together as roomies and he immediately exclaims that he won’t ever share a room with him.

John is very smart and decides that it’s not worth finding out what makes Roger such a nightmare. Brian decides that he is fine with being roomies with Roger. Might be because of his major crush though.

 

The notes on the fic, some fun things were left out sadly because I didn’t see how they could fit:

\- The first obvious clue is that Roger insist on locking the door with two different types of locks because he is a ‘restless sleeper’. Brian thinks it’s a fire hazard. But Roger seems to be sure of this. 

\- That night Brian wakes up to Roger banging his body like a badman against the door, his bed sheets clutched between his fingers. Unable to open it. “What the bloody hell are you doing?” Roger only lets out an unintelligible murmur which sounds along the lines of ‘water’, before Brian points out that he has water on the bedside table. 

\- The next morning Roger doesn’t even remember. Freddie explains that he is a sleepwalker. A very persistent annoying sleepwalker. Roger shrugs and says he’s always fine the next morning. “That’s because you always get your arse saved.” 

\- Brian thinks it can’t be that bad.

\- Until he finds Roger in his bed, wrapped around him like an octopus. And frankly it’s a dream of his to have Roger IN his bed, but it’s a small bed. Not meant for two grown men. Roger is half on top of him, but fast asleep. When Brian tries to wake him up nothing happens. 

\- The next morning he wakes up with a very stiff cramped arm because Roger slept on it all evening.

\- During finals Roger falls asleep on the couch while they’re all exhausted and rolls onto the ground and doesn’t wake up. They all laugh and take pictures. He has an enormous bulge on his forehead. 

\- Brian asks how he can’t notice his weird antics. Roger explains he’s had it throughout his whole life. It didn’t take long for his mother to learn to lock the door of his bedroom and seal the windows. All Roger notices are the bruises and sometimes the odd places he wakes up. 

\- Brian wakes up many times in the middle of the night to find Roger in his arms. Brian tries to get up and lie in Rogers bed instead, but after a few minutes Roger crawls out of the bed again to lay next to Brian. “Don’t go.” He adds with a grumble.

\- Brian tries to tell Roger but he kinda doesn’t want it to stop really... On some rare occasion Roger doesn’t crawl out of his bed Brian sort of misses him. 

\- He does ask Freddie if Roger had a cuddling habit, which Freddie didn’t notice on a regular basis. Brian might feel a little special with that knowledge. Freddie and Roger used to sleep in the same space as well. 

\- Brian wakes up to Rogers frantic loud voice. Talking about the next biology exam he’s got coming up. He’s sweating and shaking in his bed while naming random bones in the body. Brian can’t wake him up from his transe and can’t sleep with the loud mumbling. 

\- The next morning he asks if Roger is nervous for his exam. “No, why would you think that?” “Your subconscious wouldn’t agree” 

\- Nobody is happy when they hear Roger play drums on his small makeshift drum-set at 3AM. John still has an exam the next morning. Brian takes away his sticks which helps a little.  
\- Brian fell asleep alone, then woke up to Roger climbing into his bed and stealing most of the comforter. But when he wakes up again around 6 AM, Roger is gone. As well as his blanket. The door was firmly locked so he can’t be far! He looks under their beds. In Rogers bed. But he isn’t there. He panics and wakes up Freddie. Who’s unamused and immediately walks towards the closet. On the bottom of the closet lays Roger. Asleep and curled around their linen. “He used to wake up in the closet all the time when we lived together. The first time I was fooled. The other times I wasn’t.” It’s sort of ironic, really. Your subconscious telling you to Crawl into the closet. 

\- Things go back to normal, sorta. They’re all watching Star Wars A new hope, Roger gets up and walks towards the television. “Move it. You’re blocking the screen.” Roger is actually sleepwalking and unplugs the television, before curling down next to it. “Shh.” He adds before stilling again.

\- Brian thinks it cannot possibly get more ridiculous, until he wakes up to Roger shaking him awake with a very panicked voice. “My leg. I broke my leg.” Brian knows it was bound to happen. Roger got injured while sleepwalking. “Fell and hurt my leg.” He immediately gets up to call a cab to take them to the hospital. Before he can leave the room, he sees Roger flop down onto his bed. “Superman kissed ‘t better.”  
\- The dreaming is really getting out of hand  
too. Roger is constantly speaking in his sleep. 

\- Roger orders 3 pizzas while he is asleep with the phone in the bedroom. They’re all their favorite toppings, so nobody can get themselves to be mad when the delivery man arrives at 5 AM. Waking everyone up but Roger. Freddie uses Rogers wallet to pay and leave a generous tip. ;)

\- One time Brian wakes up from his own dark nightmare and hears Roger mumble the words to Strawberry fields forever by the beatles. He’s alone in bed. He feels alone and scared and shaky. After he calms down enough he allows himself to sing along. Eyes squeezed closed and tears from the nightmare drying on his cheeks.

\- The next morning Roger is still humming the song. Saying it’s stuck in his head for some reason. John and Freddie sing along softly while they make breakfast. 

\- Brian makes a trip back home to see his parents. He is automatically aware of his surroundings since his many nights with Roger. So when the phone rings in the living room he gets up and answers it. It’s Roger. Clearly asleep. “Miss you.” Brian actually feels incredibly flattered by sleep-Roger. “It’s cold.” Roger yawns and randomly hangs up before Brian can utter a word.

\- When Brian gets back Roger tells him once more that he missed him. This time he’s awake though. Brians heart overflows with warmth. So do his cheeks lol. “C’mon it’s only been a weekend.” “A long weekend that is.” Brian snorts. “No sleeping accidents?” “I never have sleeping accidents.” 

\- When they sleep that evening, Brian gets up to get a snack before sleeping. Roger was asleep very early because early classes that morning. Roger is in his bed when Brian returns. Spread out like a sea star. Brian goes to sleep in the other bed and waits for Roger to get up and crawls under with him. 

\- Except he never does. Brian wakes up around 3 AM and Roger isn’t there. It’s cold in the room without the covers. So Brian gets up to get Roger out of the closet because that’s his usual hiding spot. Except- he isn’t there. Roger is gone.

\- Brian turns to the door and finds that he forgot to lock it after getting a snack. 

\- Brian is determined not to panic. He turns the lights on and checks under the bed, but he isn’t in the room. 

\- Brian rushes out of the room and finds the front door slung open. Rogers shoes and coat aren’t missing, but after Freddie and John are aware of the situation, and they also can’t find Roger in their apartment, they face the fact that Roger is outside. Without his socks, shoes or coat. In the middle of the winter and snow.

\- They call the police and explain the ridiculous but dangerous situation. Roger won’t just wake up because of the cold. Cold is numbing and could possibly kill him if he’s exposed to it for too long. He’s only wearing underwear and a shirt. 

\- Brian is outside looking for him immediately.  
\- Luckily, Roger is just two buildings over. On their road to uni. Laying in the ditch shivering and hardly sleeping or awake. He’s cold. Too cold. 

\- The authorities are there soon and immediately get Roger to the hospital. His body temperature is below 95 degrees. His toes are a sickly color. 

\- Brian, John and Freddie all wait for him in the hospital and buy him small comforting presents. The attention is nice, but Roger NEEDS BRIAN TO STOP APOLOGIZING. Immediately. It’s getting annoying. 

\- He looks very sick, still. Though he is getting better. He is coughing and in quite some exhaustion. He looks very pathetic. Threatening Brian isn’t really working, but he tries anyway. “It’s not on you to protect me, you idiot.” Suddenly Brian understands why Freddie didn’t want to be Rogers roomie. Because there is a certain responsibility when you’re the only coherent person in the room. 

\- Roger tells him about his first time sleep walking outside of the house. He was three years old. He had gotten out of bed, eaten some cat food and fell asleep in the garden while it was raining. He got a cold and his mum a heart attack.

\- When they return home, finally. Brian has caught a cold, because he ran after Roger like an idiot. He stays in bed shivering. Roger is still very weak, so he tries not to draw any attention to himself. 

\- But at night Roger as per usual crawls into his bed and strokes his hair. “You’re a crazy twat, you know.” Brian mumbles at Roger, hardly coherent himself. Too drowsy with sickness. “I am.” 

\- Brian “you only snuggle with me when you’re sleeping.” murmurs. 

\- Roger leans up and kisses Brian on the cheek. His eyes are open and bright. Very much awake. “That’s not true, you know? Get some sleep you idiot. Walking around outside without proper attire. Who even does that? Getting yourself so sick.” 

\- Brian lets Roger scold him. The sound of his rambling voice so familiar that it soothes his way to sleep. 

 

(((Notice the alternative ending? I didn’t love some of my ideas. Some were cringe but it’s material so lmao)))

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please listen to my horrible Rogerina playlist on spotify because I laugh like a madman every time I listen to it: https://open.spotify.com/user/emma_and_orlando/playlist/2P2ISc1MnqFBv05MmrTdGm?si=PuzV4g0-SAiV2geJDto0AQ
> 
> Do note that this fic is a rough cut and never meant to be published but I thought it was funny.
> 
> HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR AND LETS BE FRIENDS @emmaandorlando


End file.
